


I WILL hunt you down!

by 14am



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14am/pseuds/14am
Summary: Levi was out of words, finally, he managed to say something, "You must be out of your lunatic mind," cruelly, "how am I supposed to believe you with your boy toys, you certainly didn't seem like a virgin as you call yourself, if anything, you were rather a slut yourself, the greatest bitch I'd ever seen to be honest.""Because YOU made me! I was like that because of YOU! Just because you can't fucking remember doesn't mean I lie!"





	I WILL hunt you down!

It's been a week since Levi was being chased.

"Go fuck your lunatic Lord!" Levi snapped.  
With one last move, the "hunters" were all dead.  
Well, how were they supposed to fuck if they were dead?

Levi used his handkerchief to clean his knife, though angry, he kept a poker face.

 

"Who are they?" Hange asked curiously.

"Nobody." Levi said, already moving forward.  
There were some good things in big cities, one of those is that no one would care some dead bodies.

"Hmm." Hange said joyfully.

 

 

Of course Levi knew who were those fuckers, he just couldn't understand those crazy fans.

The truth is, yes, a week ago he'd fucked a unbelievable beautiful young man, or rather, teenager, about 15 years old, and yes, that was a little crazy even for him.

But it's not like he could reject, who can reject when those innocent eyes were looking at you and only you? Levi doubted that.

And it was a great sex, really.

 

However, like some other time, something went wrong in the end, so like usual, Levi left while the beauty black out.

 

It's not like he has a thing ... or kink for virgin, but every time someone talked absolutely like a virgin, then fucked like a great bitch, and just like that, the passion gone, the interest went away, he couldn't help but just started to think, how many fuck did they have to practice so that they can pretend to be an innocent virgin?

Those sloppy seconds, and liars, and hypocrites.

In that case, he'd rather choose a innocent slut, at least he wouldn't have "hope" then a great disappoint.

Why tried to pretend? Was it because he looked like the type that have a kink of virgin?  
He didn't, really.

Better question, was it a shame if you were still a virgin at your 15?  
How could people act like that nowadays? They sure didn't have a faith in Jesus, how shocking, and sad.

 

So this beautiful Omega, Eren, wow, fucking great actor.  
OK, maybe it was his fault to believe the beauty was a virgin in the first place, now that he think of it, no such sunshine would remain virgin however young they were, especially in big cities, and no one would keep their first time for their... soulmate, because no one believed in God.

Oh yes, Levi himself was never a believer, how sad he shared the same birthday with Jesus. Lord, please forgive him, you're almighty God, please show him mercy, Amen!

And yes, they were...Eren and he were soulmates, the moment they met, they knew, and that was really a horrific experience, did everyone feel that when they met their soulmate?

What's worse, was the moment he looked into those beautiful innocent eyes, he wanted to protect this stranger, he wanted to make him happy, he wanted to give everything to him, he wanted to do everything for him, this beauty would no doubt be his whole world!

Levi just made a promise to himself at that moment, without noticing.

 

However, like everyone said, after the great happiness, the worst followed.

 

Eren couldn't be a virgin if he so good at sucking a dick, many things he did just prove how experienced he was.

So, at the time Eren black out, which was very much a common sight to Levi, he decided they'd be better off without each other.

Great sex, though.

 

He'd go mad, insane, crazy, whatever words to describe every time he think of WHO dare to touch HIS Eren, FUCK THEM!

It made him sooooo fucking jealous that Eren's virgin was already taken by whichever son of a bitch. FUCK HIM! OR HER!

 

So he decided, they should leave each other alone.  
Levi had no idea if Eren felt the same way, if he couldn't stand Eren had others before him, maybe Eren couldn't either.  
How sad.  
But who could blame them? Not so many people were lucky enough to find their soulmate at all. And no one would wanna die a virgin. It's not like everyone had the faith to pray to the almighty God, please let them meet their soulmate.

 

However, our God just so cruel.

The day after their great sex, Levi had been started to get chased.

-"How dare you! To touch our Goddess!" The gunshots were easily avoided by Levi, well, he was a strong Alpha, too strong.

-"How could you! Have your ungraceful hand over our Lord!" Oh, he'd had his blessing dick buried in your Goddess's graceful little hole! 

 

Ha! No wonder Eren was such a bitch in bed, these crazy fucking fans of Eren sure had got a good taste already! FUCK THEM!

 

And Levi killed them all, without mercy.

He thought he'd decided he would not care.  
But fuck no, he was absolutely NOT OK with all of these!  
Every time he heard "our Eren", he saw red, liked he had no fucking control of himself. 

 

 

"You know, you'll end up in hell that you killed so many people." Hange said, liked she really cared.

"No, I just take a walk for decades in this world, I'M the demon king from hell." Levi keep walking.

"Haha, you're definitely right!!" Hange laughed, then stopped as Levi suddenly froze, "What's wrong?"  
Only to find someone extraordinarily good looking standing in front of them, angrily.

 

"How could you!" The beauty growled.

"Wow, what have you done, Levi? This beauty--" Hange laughed again.

"Sorry about your boy toys," Levi said before Hange could continue more. Why was Eren here? Seriously, "No, fuck that. I'm not sorry at all, you should keep your precious fuckers in line you know, after all, this is a cruel cruel world, it's a shame that they died so young."

"You just left! No even a goodbye! Nothing!" Eren stepped forward, he definitely would tear someone apart, and no one could stop him.

"Oh I sure as hell gave you a goodbye kiss, you just don't remember." Levi smirked.

"Wow Levi," Hange was really surprised, "I didn't know you're that romantic."

"You're the one that can't fucking remember! You took everything from me! My first kiss! My virginity! I couldn't even fucking stand up from my bed for days! And every time after you took my virginity I started to remember everything, every life, and this time is the worst!" Eren started crying angrily, why? Why Levi of all people? Why did he have to end up with Levi every fucking life?

"Wait, what?" 

"But you can't leave me!" Now Eren was face to face with Levi, people were starting to give them weird looks, they must think that Levi was a dick, to abandon such a beautiful Omega, and Eren's words wouldn't help him, "Because I WILL die if I couldn't be with you! Not with all the memories we've been together!" 

Levi was out of words, finally, he managed to say something, "You must be out of your lunatic mind," cruelly, "how am I supposed to believe you with your boy toys, you certainly didn't seem like a virgin as you call yourself, if anything, you were rather a slut yourself, the greatest bitch I'd ever seen to be honest."

"Because YOU made me! I was like that because of YOU! Just because you can't fucking remember doesn't mean I lie!" Eren was losing himself now, " And what the fuck were you talking about boy toys?!! Don't tell me you're fucking Hange-san in this life!" 

Eren didn't know he had fans, a great lot of fans, those fans even made a fan club, and the news that Eren was taken by another Alpha, was marked by the Alpha, and smelled like that fucking Alpha, drove them crazy.

"How did you know my name?!" Hange was super surprised, "Although, last time I checked, I didn't have a dick?"

"That was gross." Levi didn't even hesitate, what's the logic in Eren's pretty head, really.

"Agh! Levi! I'm hurt!" Hange cried, and laughed excitedly, "But I can't believe it! Did we all really have another another life together? How many times exactly? Why can't I remember? Do I have to get fucked too?"

"No! Levi's mine! You can't touch him!" Eren jumped, then looked at Levi angrily, "You hear me Levi? You can't fuck anyone else besides me from now on! And you can't run away from me! I'll hunt you down and I know exactly wherever you are because you marked me!"

No, mating marks didn't work like that.  
Maybe soulmates' mating marks were different from others?  
Even so, wasn't Levi the one who suppose to know exactly wherever Eren was?  
Because Eren didn't have a chance to give him a mating mark.

"Okay, I believe you, Eren, and I won't run away." At least not now. Levi said.

"Really?" Eren smiled.

"So tell me Eren," Levi smirked, "How exactly did I MAKE you a slut?" 

Oh, he was definitely jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> How many people believe in reincarnation? And how many people believe in Jesus?


End file.
